warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hard Choice: But No Regret
Prologue Mustard let out a small mew of terror, being picked up harshly against his will. He tried to struggle free, we the no-fur suddenly froze. It put it's small paw at his chest for a moment, before it's grip loosened greatly. He was gently set down, then held down int he no-furs lap. In the poor kits attempt to struggle away and join his brother under the bed, he suddenly felt something stroking him. His knotted fur was getting straightened out. It felt nice, before he had been harshly picked up and taken here, he had been trapped in a place with no name, saw dust constantly filled his eyes, and him and his brother hardly got any attention! But then these no-furs and their kits came, they were taken away from the place they were forced to call a home, then brought to a warm, place. They already had cat food out and waiting for them, with collars to mark that they belonged to the no-furs now. They had even been given names! Mustard and Tiger ''However, the no-fur kits were rough and scary to play with! He was now being groomed by the younger one, while Tiger was helplessly watching from under the nest they slept in. Once the no-fur kit was done. she let off a gentle cooing sound, scratching under his chin. That night, Mustard and Tiger were taken somewhere else again, by the same no-furs! It was now time for the no-furs to go to sleep, as they were all going into their dens and climbing into their nests. Mustard was following Tiger around the new home, until he smelled fear scent coming from the kits large den, they were sleeping on slick nests, only enough to hold them, no room for another no-fur to lay with them. It had other nests in it as well. One with a hard square place in the center of a large square of colored wool. One that the no-fur elder sat on with a square object that let off light, maybe she was sitting in front of the sun? It had a comfy wool-covered rock on it that felt like a mothers fur. Finally, a lot of hard climbing-things. As Mustard made his way through the room, he found the fear scent was coming from the younger no-fur kit. She was letting out small whimpers, shaking. Mustard felt his ears press against his head. The poor no-fur kit was scared! "Don't be scared!" It came out a squeaky mew, she stopped whimpering, looking down at the kit. Mustard braced himself for anything, they had been chased around all day by the no-fur kits, and he could still run if he had to! However, she lay completely still, however, there were still traces of fear coming off her scent. Mustard didn't know what to do, gathering up all his courage, he bunched his tiny kit muscles, and jumped up on the slick nest, going behind the no-furs legs, there was enough room for a nesting spot there. Mustard looked up, only to find her reaching out to him with her large paw, he almost flinched away. However, the no-fur reached him first, scratching behind his ears. "Oooh....yeah...over to the right a little bit! Little more! Perfect..." Mustard leaned into her paw, letting her rub at his ears, going down to his shoulders. Mustard decided to nest a little closer to her, before not resisting against the jaws of sleep... Chapter one Mustard waited in front of the den entrance, the sun sank over the pond him and the dog had been guarding all day. The dog was grooming his paws: Mo-mo was his name, at first, he had been taken to a new home with his no-fur. Separated from Tiger, he had lived here with the no-fur for seasons with the same no-fur form that night. "Goodnight, Mo-mo." Mustard ran into the den as the entrance was unblocked, going into ''his ''no-furs den, and jumping up on her soft nest. Mustard waited in the shadowy den for his no-fur to come in. As she was about to come in, she was stopped by her owner, someone her -he guessed- mother was mates with. The two were talking about something, when suddenly fear and shock scent flooded the room, coming from his dear no-fur. Mustard felt the fur spike up on his back, what was this fat no-fur tom telling her?! Suddenly, a familiar green-eyed, ''fat, black and white figure came into the room, weaving around the no-furs legs, then jumping onto the nest with him. It was the no-fur toms cat: Boo-boo, she was always full of herself, proud and stubborn. The dog ''was better than ''her! "Well, seeing as I can understand no-fur, speech, let me give you the could, hard, translated, truth!" She purred in a sickening tone, Mustard- to be truthful- didn't want to hear what this rat-brain had to say. However, his no-fur was feeling distressed, and he wanted to know why! "Long conversation short, it's buh-bye for you, Mustard! ''My owner doesn't want to keep you, oh poor little brat, Katelyn!" The golden tabby let out a hostile hiss to Boo-Boo, how ''dare ''she try and scare him like that! "Your....Your lying! Katelyn would ''never ''get rid of me! We're best friends!" She let off another disgusting purr, the ''perfect ''she-cat was always being soft and lazy! Staying inside the house all the time and being mean to Katelyn! "Their moving again, ''sweetie, i'm afraid you'll have to go this time! Just lettin' you know, he's getting rid of the annoying dog too!"'' The snobby she-cat didn't wait for a reply, she stumbled off the nest and left Katelyns den. Mustard simply shook his head, it wasn't true! She was trying to mess with him! The dog wasn't bad if you took the time to get to ''know him! Finally, the conversation between the two no-furs ended, Katelyn walked over slowly to the nest, water ran down her face, this was called crying right? When your eyes watered and then you cant stop it from going down your face? Katelyn lays down in her usual spot beside him, stroking his fur and rubbing his shoulders with one paw. Mustard snuggled up against Katelyn. No, nothing will happen as long as i'm here with Katelyn.... Nothing at all... Mustard relaxed, letting claws int he shadows snatch him into sleep like prey. Mustard was woken to a cooing sound coming from beside him, he turned over in time for Katelyn to start petting him lovingly. His No-fur sat up from her laying spot, smiling down at him. She let out a greeting cooing sound in her blabble language. She got out of he nest, and stood up. She put her fore paws in the air, stretching them. Mustard let out a playful purr, trying to mimic her movement, only to end up falling out of the nest. Purrs of amusement came from Katelyn, as she picked him up, and set him back on his paws. Katelyn and Mustard left her den, going into the food place. Katelyn grabbed the food maker: she opened it up and food would come out of it. He gasped at the scent of tuna ''flooded his nostrils. She tipped to food maker over his bowl, making tuna fall into it. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Mustard ''loved ''tuna! He dug right in, while Katelyn was making her own food. The two ate in silence, just enjoying one anothers company. Once Katelyn was done, she set her food bowl in a hiding place he couldn't see. the ran off in the direction of her den, Mustard followed not far behind, reaching it before his best friend. He loved this part of the morning before getting put outside. Katelyn would sit down, setting down were flowers and pieces of the sky, as well as large flat cloud-leaves she could fill with color! But of course, all good things come to an end, as Mustard was soon picked up, and set outside for the day... --- Mustard got done before Katelyn did as normal, then waited for her to get done. "Mustard!" Mustard pricked his ears at the call of his name, then heard Katelyn making a clicking sound in cat calling. The golden tabby tom ran over to his dear no-fur, practically jumping into her bare paws. She gave him a sad look, stroking his fur on his ears and back. The tom was suddenly harshly taken away from her by large paws of the no-fur tom. He was set in a small box-like place with strong vines keeping him from running back out. Katelyn had water running down her face again, putting her bare paw on the vine, Mustard put his own paw against it as well, feeling her touch one last time, before Mo-mo jumped onto the black ground of the new place, right beside where he was put.. The small place he was put into slid back, hitting something behind it. Mustard watched as they tied something to Mo-mo's collar, and then tied it something else so he couldn't jump out. He ears suddenly flattened, he could hear Boo-boo howling with laughter in the den... She... She was right. "Katelyn..." He pricked his ears for any sign of the no-fur he had cared about so much. Finally, he heard something. Small odd coos from her, they were different from her friendly and welcoming coos, they were cut off and replaced with a small wail. He remembered this, it happened whenever Katelyn was hurt or sad. Before the tom could process it, the thing he was put in started shaking, and a black flap was lifted up, cutting off what he could see of the red stone den. Everything started to move, as Mustard felt panic well up in his chest. Where were the no-furs taking them?! Whatever they were doing, Katelyn didn't like it! If Katelyn doesn't agree with them... Well he'll make sure the older no-furs don't get their way! Sadly, he had to sit down, as the shaking of the black thing he was put in was making him lose balance. He could help Katelyn later, first step was to escape and find her! The ride was long with the stink of large shiny things with black round paws him and Mo-mo saw on the Midnight-border-road. Thankfully, it faded away to the sent of wind carrying rabbits, mice, and heather. But it got ''really hot! Despite him having short fur. Finally, the ebony colored thing stopped, and the black flap was taken down, his eyes widened, he was nowhere near ''the den! They were really just giving him up?! Worry and panic flared up in him once again, Katelyn came over and opened the thing they had trapped him. Almost instantly, he jumped into her paws once again. Katelyn stroked his fur in a loving manner, though her cut off coos and wail were worse than before. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the no-fur tom talking to another no-fur. Before he turned to Katelyn, telling her something he couldn't understand. Katelyn set him down as Mo-mo jumped out of the ebony thing. Mustard weaved himself around Katelyn, rubbing against her legs. The female no-fur, who he believed was Katelyns mother, came other, comforting Katelyn, as she ''still ''had water running down her face! The no-fur tom came back, snapping something at them. Katelyn let out a small wail, then got back into the ebony thing, mustard ran over to join her, only to be met with her cooing in a loving manner, cooing being cut off every now and then. Before she gently pushed him back down onto the grass, careful not to hurt him. An odd shaped flap closed where she was, the only thing left between them was a clear thing where they could see each other. Katelyn put her bare paw on the clear thing, making Mustard try to reach up with his forepaw and reach the clear thing, to feel her touch once again. The shiny thing started up again, shaking, and started to move. Katelyn was in it! As it started to leave, Mustard couldn't help but take off after the ebony colored thing. Katelyn was in there! She couldn't forget him! She couldn't! "No! Katelyn! Come back! You forgot me!" mustard let out a desperate yowl, but could only watch helplessly, as the ebony colored thing went out of his sight.... "Katelyn... No...." He collapsed on the ground. shaking in shock and weakness. Katelyn was gone, his friend...was ''gone! ''He felt like an entire chunk of his heart had been taken with his no-fur, and by the look on Katelyns' face, a chunk of her heart was gone as well... "No! I refuse to accept Katelyn left me willingly!" He...he sobbed, Mustard froze, then brought a paw to his face, water was running down it. Was this what if felt like to cry? To release emotion and feel such pain? Katelyn had kept him happy... and now he had lost her... "Don't worry Katelyn! I'll look for you! I'll find you! No matter how many seasons of my life it takes!" Mustard forced himself to his paws, he had failed to find tiger after being separated form his dear littermate. But he was ''not ''going to lose Katelyn! He would ''not ''lose ''his ''Katelyn! Chapter 2 Mustard trudged through the heather and grass of the moor, looking up at the jeweled sky above him. His paws were sore and cracked, and his stomach growled as he was hungry, however, Mustard pressed forward. He didn't have the time for breaks if he were to find Katelyn! He hadn't yet managed to get out of the blazing grass-land. So he felt relieved the sun had hidden away to allow the creatures of the place to come out into the cool night air. He finally sighed in defeat, laying down to rest, and closing his eyes to let sleep hunt him like prey... Mustard awoke to growling, he shot up in time to find a fox stalking at him like prey. He ran just as it lunged at him, he tried weaving through the heather, finding places to hide in the scorching grass. He ducked down and hoped the fox wasn't to desperate for a meal. His hopes were crushed as the fox grabbed his collar, tossing him into the air. Mustard panicked, that was his flea collar! It was the one Katlyn had given him... He felt himself fly into the air, and for the collar around his neck to snap. Mustard stared in horror as the collar fell to the ground, he ''needed ''that! Mustard raced over to grab his collar, only for the fox to jump in front of him. Her tried to weave through it's legs to confuse it, but failed, as he reached out for the collar with an outstretched paw, jaws clamped around the back of his neck. He yowled in fear as he was thrown across the grassland, he hit his shoulder on the earthy ground, sending a shock up his leg. The fox suddenly yowled in pain, Mustard could only lay there for a moment while he listened to the screeching, barks, and growls. Finally a final yowl split the air, before it was no more. Mustard felt a large tongue licking at his face to bring him back to the world... ''Mo-mo! ''The black dog let off a whimper to Mustard, licking his face. Mustard swatted Mo-mo away, then rolled to his, looking over at his friend. How did he follow Mustard all the way out ''here?! ''He brushed the thought away, pressing his muzzle to his friends larger one. "I'm glad your here." Mustard let off a friendly purr to the dog, then noticed a bleeding bite mark on his shoulder, Mustard sighed, pressing his paw to his friends side, Mo-mo responded by laying down. The black dog didn't resist as Mustard began to lick the bite mark to try and clean it. Once he was done, Mo-mo returned the favor by cleaning to wound behind his neck. Mustard relaxed as Mo-Mo-mo began to groom his fur for him. Mustard switched position so he was laying with his paws tucked underneath him, allowing his dog friend to curl around him. Something flare up in his chest, before mutard could stop himself, he suddenly... ''Mustard batted at the small pups nose, tiny kitten paws hardly doing anything to it. The small pup responded by jumped at the ginger kit in a playful way. Letting out a purr, Mustard began to bite at his legs, just, not enough to break the skin. The two small animals rolled around in a ball of fur, having fun together in yips and mews of excitement. This, was Mo-mo... My friend! ''Mustard opened his eyes, smiling up at Mo-mo, who was pinning him by nearly laying on him. He purred, lightly batting the dogs nose. He replied with a happy bark, before getting off of the golden tabby. Mustard purred, rolling to his paws. "Let's rest." ''Mustard opened his eyes, then gasped as he jumped to his paws, he was in the strong vine thing! He looked around in panic, where was he!? He had never been here before! He looked down, horrified to see black paws! Quickly, he ran over to the water puddle, gazing down. Mo-mo! He looked around, was he seeing through Mo-mos eyes?! A no-fur came, yanking the vines apart he grabbed him and... Mustard was awoken to the howling of Mo-mo, as a No-fur was trying to grab him. Mustard tried to run and save his friend, only to crash into a vine thing! He felt panic flare up in his chest, what was going on?! He tried to run around, getting his claws to try and rip through the vine, but it wouldn't work. Finally, as they forced Mo-mo into a strong vine thing, two other cats suddenly darted forward, out from the grass land to be exact... "Give Harepelt and Lightningsky back!" Two cats jumped into the small den they were being kept in, going over to two strong vine things, there was a vine knot-slide-thing that held the vines in place. They grabbed it in their teeth, and bit down. This made the vine-thing swing open to allow to two cats out. "Wait! Let me out! I'll get everyone else out myself just get me out!" One of the cats froze, as the other three jumped out. He was staring right at Mustards neck, before looking around the room at all the other trapped cats. Finally, the tom looked back for a moment, before running over to Mustards captive place, tearing the vines off from the side that held them,